


Soulmates

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Multi, Other, Tickling, cardiac arrest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Roger and Freddie are destined for love they don't know it until Freddie is taken to hospital for Cardiac arrest.Brian and John help him through it.Yet they all end up in a Poly! relationship
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor





	1. Chapter 1

Its a Sunny morning in London.Four Friends destined to find love.Roger Taylor,Freddie Mercury,Brian May and John Deacon.

The four boys are all in the studio when it happens,Freddie collapses and goes into Cardiac Arrest."Shit Freddie!",roger said."one of you call an ambulance,he's gone into Cardiac arrest!",Roger shouts doing chest compressions."don't die on us",Roger said."we've got an ambulance coming.Roger keeps doing chest compressions as the Ambulance arrive,they take over,Roger stood away from it all."Roger",Brian said,"shut up",Roger said,crying,"come here",Brian said.

Roger starts crying into his chest."shh its alright,i know you're scared",Brian cooed,"go with him",Brian said,"c can't",Roger said."hey,hey its alright.",Brian cooed.By now freddie would have been taken to the hospital in the ambulance."come on,i'll drive",Brian said,Roger nods and wipes his tears.

Once they arrive at the hospital,Roger and Brian rush off to where Freddie would be kept.Freddie would be in Resus being taken care of."Family of Mr Mercury?",a nurse,Brian and Roger stand up,Roger still tucked away in Brian's chest."yea?is he okay?",Brian asked."he's alright,he has heart monitor pads on his chest and an oxygen mask on him so be aware if he's loopy",the nurse said,Brian smiled politely and Roger had been crying."Roger,come on,hes alright",Brian said"i'm scared Bri,w what if it happens again?",Roger asked,"it wont",Brian reassures him.

The two walk into Freddie's hospital room.he was asleep due to the medication he was given."see?he's okay rog",Brian said.Roger kept himself tucked into Brian's chest,"hey,dry those tears",Brian said.Brian sits down in the chair,Roger in his lap.Brian kept his arms around Roger,Freddie was waking up from being out so long.."B Bri,R rog?",Freddie stutters."shh Freddie",Brian said,kissing his cheek,Roger does the same,"whats up rog?",Freddie asked,sitting up."i'm scared Freddie,i almost lost you",Roger said,"i'm fine,i'm here now ",Freddie said,Roger sat with him,"come here,cuddle bug",Freddie said.

Roger hides his face in Freddie's neck."shh its alright,i'm okay roggie.you have nothing to worry about,i'm okay",Freddie soothes him,rubbing his back"I'm gonna go",Brian said,Freddie nodded,"Roger'll be okay,he's got me here",Freddie said.Brian leaves to go home.

"Roger,dry your tears,i'm okay you don't need to cry,i'm being taken care of,i'll be home before you know it",Freddie again soothes Roger,Roger wipes away his tears."if you want,you can stay the night",Freddie said,"mm i do",roger said,"okay then,i don't mind,neither will the doctors or nurses",Freddie said getting a small giggle from Roger.

Freddie kisses his cheek.Freddie keeps Roger next to him.Throughout the night,the two boys slept together in a cuddle.

The next day rolls around,Freddie's already awake,"Roggie,time to wake up cuddle bug",Freddie says softly to him."good morning cuddle bug",Freddie said,"feeling better?",Freddie asked,Roger nodded."Good",Freddie said.Freddie already had the IV from his hand taken out and the heart monitor pads are taken off as well.

Freddie is allowed to go home once he's ready."you ready to go home?",Freddie asked,"yea",Roger said,"alright then ",Freddie said,picking up Roger and carrying him.

Freddie had already signed his discharge papers."come on then",Freddie said.Once they get home,Brian and John walk to Freddie,"hey",John said,"hey",Freddie said."you okay now?",John asked him,"yea,Roger stayed the night,he wanted to",Freddie said,"I can see that you cuddle bug",Brian said to Roger poking his tummy.

Roger squeaks."go for a nap in my room",Freddie said,"o okay",roger stutters."I'll be okay rog,don't worry",Freddie cooed,kissing his forehead.

_ 2 months later _

The boys are in the studio recording.Its 1982 and Freddie's 36,Brian's 35,Roger's 33 and John's 31.

Freddie's recovered fully.He and Roger are of course unaware of their bond,they got their soulmate marks on their wrist ,if your soulmate has the same mark then its obvious.Freddie has Rogers name on his wrist and Roger has Freddie's name on his wrist.

"fucking hell",Freddie sighed.Freddie sat down frustrated."can't we all just stop fighting!",Freddie yelled in pure frustration as Roger tackles him to the floor.Freddie flips them and pins Rogers wrists above him in one hand using the other to creep up Rogers shirt and tickle his underarm.Roger starts giggling and squirming as Freddie tickled him.

The two enjoy the moment,Freddie got off him and walked out.Roger was speechless,"awe,cat got your tongue?",Brian said,"shut up Brian",Roger huffs like a child as he felt two pairs of hands tickling him on the sides,he started giggling and squirming,Brian and John had taken to tickling his sides since he was so ticklish.

he tried to push their hands away."does somebody want more?",John asked,"n no Stop it!",Roger squeals as he felt the tickling get faster,he felt them tickling his ribs and underarms,he broke out of their grip and ran,the other two ran after him.Roger had ran back to the flat.He gets in and hid in his room,Brian and John knew where he was."oh roger,roggie poo",Brian taunts.

"Roggiekins",John continues,they heard a small kitten like squeak come from the bed.they pull back the blanket and pounced onto roger stripping him of his trousers and shirt.Brian tickles his bare back by stroking it in a ticklish way.Roger was already giggling when John had began tickling his feet and toes with the hairbrush.

they put Roger on his back and start tickling his bare tummy,Roger defends his tummy by putting his hands over it,"move your hands or i'll get Freddie,he knows where you're most ticklish",Brian teased."n no don't you dare!",Roger squeals."oh Freddie!",John calls.Freddie walks in the room,smirking,"Well then,looks like you've been trapped",Freddie teased,giving Rogers foot a quick tickling.

Roger lets out a shy giggle.


	2. part 2

A/N 1:The boys will treat roger like their own but also Roger has the mind of a 3 to 4 year old.

Warnings: Hurt/Comfort/Freddie's mother dies/Sadness,starving.

A/N 2:This chapter will be Roger getting tickled by the boys and fluff where Roger gets tired,the boys mess with him by tickling his feet.

"Aww coochie coochie coo tickle tickle roggie",Freddie teased,tickling Rogers feet,Roger had been tied to the bed.Brian and John were tickling Rogers bare sides with feather dusters.it tickled his tummy as well.Roger squeals when all three blew a raspberry on his pale milky tummy.Freddie leaps on Roger and started tickling his tummy with the duster,going up and down his tummy in ticklish motions.

Roger squealed at the touch of the fluffy duster tickling him."awe,does that tickle?hmm?are you ticklish?do you want more?",Brian teases.Then Roger smashes his lips onto Freddie's.Then he kisses John and Brian as well,they untie him.Freddie holds Roger in a cuddle,Roger tucked his face into Freddie's bare chest."i think someone's getting quite tired",Freddie said.Roger nods and tucks himself closer to Freddie.

Freddie tucks Roger into bed with a fluffy blanket.Roger has one big FEAR,he's terrified of the dentist."sleep well little one",Freddie cooed,kissing Rogers forehead softly.

As the morning rolls around,Freddie,Brian and John are the first to wake up."i'll go wake Roger",Freddie said,"roggie honey,time to wake up baby",Freddie said softly,tucking a loose strand of rogers hair behind his ear."good morning sweetie",Freddie said softly.Roger has a dentist appointment today as well."i want you to get dressed and brush your teeth,alright?"Freddie said,"mkay",Roger said.

they didn't tell roger about his appointment."roger?you better be brushing",Brian said,"i am",Roger said."alright"Brian said.After Roger had brushed his teeth for two minutes,he goes and gets dressed into a hoodie and jeans.he had breakfast before brushing his teeth again."Roger!",Freddie calls,"coming!",Roger says,putting on his shoes.

"where we going?",Roger asked"you'll see",Brian said,kissing rogers cheek.Brian and Freddie wrap an arm around Roger each to make sure he wont run off.They arrive at the dentist,Roger got scared,"roggie honey,its just a check up",Freddie sooths."No,i want to go home!",Roger said."we're not going home,you haft to have a check up roggie",Brian said to him.

"Roger Taylor",Dr Reid calls.Roger refused to go."Roggie come on",Brian soothed.Freddie picks him up,holding his arms in front of him.Roger didn't want to."want to go home",Roger said,tucking himself into Freddie's chest."I know you do,we'll get it over and done with",Brian cooed.

They walk in with Roger in the middle of Freddie and Brian.they sit Roger on the dentist chair.Dr Reid leans back the chair,Roger was slowly freaking out.Dr Reid puts on the mask and gloves,"open wide",Dr Reid said,Freddie and Brian were waiting for Roger to try and run.the two block the door,Roger was cornered."Roger",Freddie warns,"its just a check up",Brian said."go on in the chair,its alright ",Brian said,"N N N No",Roger stutters."Roger",Freddie warns.

he goes and sits in the chair."lets try this again",Brian said."open wide",Dr Reid said.Roger does reluctantly.Brian and Freddie both trained as dental assistants.Dr Reid knew this.Freddie was already in work uniform,he would have had work that morning so would Brian.Brian is Freddie's dentist and hygienist.Once Rogers check up was done,he was in tears.

they walk over to Brian's exam room."go on Freddie ",Brian said,Freddie still didn't like having to to go the dentist.Freddie sat in the dentist chair,Roger stood and watched with a smirk,"i don't know what you're smirking about",Freddie said."you're next",Brian and Freddie both smirked.

Brian leans the chair back and puts on his gloves and mask,"open wide Freddie ",Brian said,Freddie nervously does."its alright Freddie,you know i wouldn't hurt you",Brian said,"i know",Freddie said.Brian gives Freddie a quick check up,Freddie knew he would have a cleaning.

"Freddie,i have to give you a cleaning",Brian said to him."No",Freddie said."Freddie,i have to",Brian said,"ugh fine",Freddie said.After Freddie's check up is done,Roger sits in the chair,"open wide rog",Brian said."i wont hurt you",Brian said as Freddie tickles Rogers side.Roger giggles.

Roger opens his mouth."good boy",Brian cooed as he cleaned Rogers teeth"being so brave",Freddie cooed.Once it was done,Roger was all sleepy."is someone sleepy",Freddie said,"mhmm",Roger hummed tiredly and tucked his head under Freddie's chin.Freddie took to rubbing Rogers back softly and soothingly,Roger relaxes against him.

_ At home _

Once they got home,Freddie puts Roger in bed with the fluffy blanket."night my love",Freddie said,giving roger a kiss.Roger does tend to use a Pacifier from time to time.(Below).Roger suddenly woke up in a cold sweat.

Freddie ran to Rogers room,"oh baby",Freddie said,"had a nightmare",Roger whimpers.Freddie lays with him,"do you want your paci?",Freddie asked"mmhmm",Roger hummed,Freddie gave it to him,Roger starts nursing on it.

"there's a good boy",Freddie cooed while wrapping an arm around Rogers waist."go to sleep baby,i'm right here and wont be leaving",Freddie said.Roger soon fell asleep,snuggled against Freddie's chest,nursing on his pacifier.Freddie quietly got out of bed and tucked the blanket on roger gently and kissed his forehead making him squirm and turn over.

Freddie shuts the bedroom door quietly while walking downstairs."he's asleep",Freddie said."does he have his Paci?",Brian asked,"yes",Freddie said.Roger is cute when he's in his little space.John's working.they heard the bedroom door open,"oh roggie",Freddie said,Roger walked to Freddie and nuzzled his head into the crook of Freddie's neck.

"whats wrong cuddle bug?",Freddie asked,"tummy ache",Roger said."oh love",Brian cooed."lets get you back in bed and warm and cuddly",Freddie said,Roger let a small tired giggle.Freddie carries him back to bed."where does your tummy ache?",Freddie asked,Roger was to tired to say anything but let out a small tired sigh when Freddie started softly rubbing his tummy gently and soothingly,it soothes Roger's aching tummy."you like that huh?",Freddie softly asked,"mhmm",Roger hummed still nursing on his paci.

Freddie moves to rubbing Rogers shoulders which lulls him to sleep.Freddie gets in bed next to Roger while he felt Roger cuddle up to him."awe",Freddie cooed.Freddie wraps his arm around Roger and kisses his forehead.

The next day rolls around,Freddie and Roger are still cuddling in bed.Freddie felt a tickling sensation in his sides ,he squirms."R Roger s stop it",Freddie goraned."get up get up get up!",Roger said still tickling Freddie. "roger!",Freddie said,"stop",Freddie groaned.Roger nods and kisses him,Freddie kisses back and tickles rogers sides,Freddie broke into a grin.

Roger starts giggling.Freddie soon stops and kisses Roger.Freddie still didn't want to get up.Freddie held Roger by his hips,Roger put his hand on Freddie's thighs holding himself up.Freddie sneaks a collar around Rogers neck,its a baby blue one and its fluffy.Freddie kisses Rogers neck."let me take care of you",Freddie said,Roger nods and falls onto freddie but he was caught by Freddie.

Freddie lays Roger on his back,"t tie me up",Roger said,Roger is not in his little space that's only when he's sick or feeling sick or tired."you sure?",Freddie asked,"mmhmm",Roger hummed."okay then",Freddie said,handcuffing Rogers wrists to the the headboard,he cuffs rogers ankles to the bedposts at the foot of the bed.

Freddie tickles rogers foot while doing so.They're both stripped naked.Freddie teases Roger avoiding his cock.roger lets out a whine."you'll get what you want",Freddie said."let me do the work",Freddie said,kissing roger.Freddie lubes two of his fingers and scissored Roger open."Ah~ Freddie~"Roger moans."you like that",Freddie asked as he lightly pressed on Rogers sweet spot."ah~mm",Roger moans squirming,Fredde gently pushed him back onto the bed.

Freddie pulls out his fingers and wiped them on the bed,tickling rogers underarm a little.Roger giggles.Freddie took to tickling Roger all over making him laugh and squirm."think you can cum?I'm not gonna touch you there",Freddie said,Roger nods.

Freddie tickles under his knees with a simple glide of his fingers and spider tickles Rogers tummy going across and up and down it.Roger squealed as Freddie tickles his neck."awe coochie coo~~",Freddie teases still tickling Roger as precum leaks from his cock. 

Freddie moved down to tickle the sole of Rogers baby like feet."this little piggy went to the market.this little piggy stayed at home,this little piggy had roast beef,this little piggy had none,this little piggy went Wee Wee Wee all the way home",,Freddie teased pinching each of rogers toes then tickling his foot. Roger Squealed when Freddie did.

"awe",Freddie teased.Roger soon came with a laugh of the tickle of his sides.Freddie cleans them both up,"go get dressed cuddle bug",Freddie said,kissing him.The two go and get dressed.Roger ran to Freddie and jumped on him.Freddie had been laying on the bed,Roger innocently smiled at him."well then cuddle bug",Freddie said,drilling his fingers into Rogers sides fast and ticklishly.

"h hey!",Roger giggled,squirming in Freddie's ticklish grip."awe,coochie coochie coo,tickle tickle tickle!",he teasingly says.Roger starts giggling more.Freddie pins him down to the bed while tickling him."aw",Freddie cooed,stopping and nuzzling his nose to rogers."sleepy",Roger mumbled."Awe okay",Freddie said softly,giving Roger his Paci and tucking him in.

Freddie goes to the bedroom he shares with Brian and John,he sleeps in the middle of them and felt them cuddle him.he settled between them and dropped off to sleep,cuddled against Brian's chest.Brian kisses Freddie's forehead and brings him closer,John had snuggled to them.

_ Middle of the night _

Roger had started crying,Brian gets up,not disturbing the other two sleeping lovers."oh roggie baby",Brian cooed,picking up Roger,"awe,you wanted cuddles?",Brian asked"mmhmm daddy",Roger mumbled tiredly,"Awe,you can sleep with us tonight",Brian cooed,kissing his forehead and wrapping the blanket around rogers shoulders.Brian takes him to the bedroom and lays Roger between him and Freddie.

Freddie kisses the back of rogers neck in his sleep,Brian puts the duvet over them all.

_ The next morning 10:00AM _

Freddie's up already since they do have studio work and Freddie also has his clinic to tend to.he doesn't start at the clinic till 1:00PM.

John,Roger and Brian are in bed still.Freddie let them sleep in more.he made them all breakfast.It had to be vegetarian for Brian.(picture below).

He waits for them to wake up.he made pancakes.

"good morning love",Brian said,"morning Bri",Freddie said,kissing him."i made breakfast",Freddie said,"you little romantic",Brian said,hugging him and kissing him,"alright alright Bri",Freddie said,kissing Brian back.

"Are John and rog up?",Freddie asked,"No",Brian said,"of course",Freddie said with a smile."i'll go wake them",Freddie said.

"John,Roggie,time to get up breakfast's ready and waiting",Freddie said,sitting on the bed.John was waking up."good morning Johnny babe",Freddie said,kissing him,"morning Freddie",John said,getting up and putting on a white fluffy robe.Freddie and John smirk at each other."tickle attack!",they say as they start tickling Roger.

he woke up laughing."good morning",Freddie said,Roger pouts with a huff,"awe don't do that",John cooed,kissing his forehead,"breakfast's ready",Freddie said,walking out the room.he sits and eats with Brian.John walks into the dining room,"you little romantic",John said to Freddie,"What i said ",Brian said,pinching Freddie's cheek lightly,"Brian! stop it",Freddie said blushing.

Brian kisses his blushing cheeks.

Roger walked out into the dining room,"good morning cuddle bug",Freddie said to him.

After breakfast,they all go and get dressed.Roger is in a cute white jumper with jeans.FReddie's of course got his dental uniform on under his clothes.John puts on a cute T shirt with a jacket and jeans.Brian's got his uniform on under his clothes.

he wraps an arm around Freddie."i love you Bri",Freddie said."love you too",Brian said.

_ At the Studio _

Once they all arrive at the studio,Freddie of course was fiddling about with his Piano.

The phone rings.Freddie answers as he swallows hard.His mother had just died,he broke into tears and hung up,he cried into his arms."Freddie love",Brian said,"fuck off",Freddie hisses."hey",Brian said,taking Freddie into his arms.

"shh Freddie",Brian cooed,calming down Freddie."look at me love",Brian said,Freddie does,teary eyed,"whats got you crying?",Brian asked,"don't want to talk about it",Freddie said,sniffling."awe that's okay,you don't have to",Brian cooed,rubbing Freddie's back softly"shh its okay love",Brian said.

Freddie put his head on Brian's chest,calming down."that's it,its okay",Brian said softly,kissing Freddie's forehead.Freddie lets a sob out,"Freddie,calm down,you'll make yourself sick",Brian said softly,rocking Freddie until he fell asleep which he did a few minutes later,he laid against Brian's chest."poor thing",John said,"mm indeed",Roger said.

Brian lays Freddie on the sofa with a fluffy blanket.Freddie shifted in his sleep to lay on his side."i'm not going to work today neither is Freddie",Brian said,Brian called in sick for him and Freddie.

A few hours pass and Freddie stir.he soon wakes up."hey",Brian said"mm",Freddie hummed still tired."whats up love",John asked,"nothin' i'm fine",Freddie yawnes,sitting up and kissing Brian.John hugs him as well so does roger.Brian smirks."cuddle pile!",Brian calls,they all jump on top of Freddie trapping him in the cuddle pile,he laughed at them,"g guys,you're squeezing me!",Freddie squeals.

Brian covers Freddie's face in kisses so does John and Roger.their Manager Jim 'Miami' Beach walks in on them.Freddie is still in a giggle fit from Brian and John and Roger,"h help me!",Freddie said."alright that's enough",Miami says,the boys stop.Freddie pants trying to get his breath back.Freddie sat up and scowled at roger,John and Brian for the embarrassment.

Freddie had gone red with blush and rubbed the back of his neck.Brian kisses him to embarrass him more,Freddie was getting quite annoyed.he was waiting till his breaking point.John already pushes Freddie to it."fuck it",Freddie thought to himself and stormed out in anger.

he took a few outside the studio.he needed to calm down.Freddie goes home.He gets shouted at.

"Faggot!",they all shout,Freddie's in tears by this point,hiding his face away."Fairy,Dyke",they all shout,Freddie was upset but made it home.he ran off to his room and stripped to his boxers then put on sweatpants and his hoodie,he cried.

Freddie is in the shared room of him,Brian and John.he cried into his arms and curled up into a ball and sobs."Freddie?!",Brian calls out,Freddie bit his lip to keep himself quiet from being loud,he hid in the walk in closet. Its quite big.

Freddie bit his lip as he heard Brian walk into the bedroom."Freddie?",Brian said,Freddie was now keeping himself quiet.he had stuffed his mouth with his shirt to keep himself from making any noise,"i know you're in here somewhere",Brian said,Freddie shuffled back quietly and into the corner beside two wardrobes in the walk in closet.he wasn't in view of anyone who walked in it. 

Brian left the room and went downstairs."he's not in the bedroom",Brian said,"shit",John said,Roger had already been looking around,he still had his little space.Freddie took a quiet breathe and bit his lip as the closet door opened,he bought his knees to his chest to hide himself."Freddie,Freddie lovey,come here",John said from the doorway,Freddie kept his head on his knees and silently let the tears fall,he wipes them.

"Freddie bear",Freddie heard Brian say.he bit his lip harder not to hard."alright then",John and Brian say,they knew he was in there.Freddie of course had his own space in the closet,its behind a bunch of boxes."Freddie,we know you're in here",John said.Freddie kept quiet.

he shuffles more back as he heard John and Brian get closer,they move boxes away From Freddie,Freddie had managed to find a way.

then he felt something clamp his ankles,"boo",Brian said,tickling him,Freddie kept quiet,squirming. they pull him out,"what",Freddie said,its clear he had been crying again."freddie love,whats up?",John asked,"nothing i'm fine",Freddie said."no you're not,you've been crying",Brian said,"so what if i have?",Freddie said.

"leave me alone",Freddie huffs.Brian takes hold of him."Get off",Freddie said,"Nope",Brian said.John grabs Freddie's other arm.they get him up and force him out the room."please let go of me,i need to be alone",Freddie said,"not happening",Brian said,kissing his cheek,they sat him on the sofa,"Whats up?you can tell us anything",John said softly,Freddie nods. 

"its nothing",Freddie said,getting up and walking to the kitchen.he puts his head into his hands.

Brian walks into the kitchen,Freddie was still upset.Brian hugs him and kisses his cheek."i'll run you a bubble bath",Brian said,Freddie nods.

Once Brian got the bath Freddie,he calls Freddie in.Freddie strips and gets into the bath,Brian sat on the edge of the tub and washed Freddie's hair for him,he lets out a content sigh,"feel good hmm?",Brian asked," a lot",Freddie said."do you want to talk now?",Brian asked"might as well",Freddie said,kissing Brian,"its just.....my mothers dead...",Freddie said going quiet.

"oh love",Brian said,rinsing the soap from Freddie's hair and rubbing his shoulders with the soapy body wash bubbles.Freddie relaxes in brian's touch.

Brian gets the cloth and rubs it over Freddie's back,Freddie leant forward and not to much.Freddie felt a kiss to his cheek.Brian.

Freddie laid back.Brian stayed with him."Freddie",Brian said"mm",Freddie hummed,"i know i shouldn't ask but what did your mum die of?",Brian asked,Freddie teared up,Brian wipes his tears."c cancer",Freddie mumbled."Oh babe",Brian said.Freddie gets out the bath,he puts on a pair of clean boxers,hoodie and sweatpants,he goes to cuddle.

he found his lovers on the sofa already.Brian held out his arms for Freddie,Roger was snuggled in Johns arms.Freddie snuggles into brian's arms,Freddie and Roger both have a pacifier each.

Brian lets his smile soften and holds Freddie close,playing with the silky black hair.Freddie hummed in content and wraps his arms around Brian.Brian wraps his arms around Freddie and kisses his forehead.


	3. Part 3

Warnings:Mental disorder(s)/Hurt/Anxiety/baby!Freddie/36 year old Freddie!

A/N 1 :Freddie will end up with an eating disorder,Brian,John and Roger don't notice until Freddie wont come out of their room. 

_ At the studio 10:00PM _

All four boys are at the studio,Freddie had stopped eating and cut meals out,he started eating healthy and going for a morning run.the other three thought Freddie wanted to be healthier so let it slip.

Freddie was tired as the other three are as well."I'm going home",Freddie said,"I'll Join",the other three say as they walk home,Freddie goes and puts on a hoodie and sweatpants with socks,he gets in bed to sleep for a bit,he has his paci to nurse on.Brian goes to the bedroom and found Freddie asleep,nursing on his paci,"night babe",Brian said.Roger had fallen asleep on the sofa."looks like its just us two for dinner tonight",Brian said,"Freddie's asleep in our room",Brian said.

"of course,Rogers conked out on the sofa ",John said.

John and Brian had dinner that night,John carries Roger to his own room and tucked him in,Brian went to bed in their room and got in with Freddie,Freddie's paci had fallen from his mouth.Brian picks it up and places next to Freddie kissing his cheek.

Freddie snuggles into Brian when John gets in bed with them.Brian and John wrap an each around Freddie.Freddie was conked out tonight.

_ The next morning _

Brian and John were the first awake.Freddie was still asleep."Freddie,time to get up honey",Brian said,"mhmm fuck off",Freddie groaned pulling the blanket over his head."its time to get up",Brian said,"no,don't wanna",Freddie said,turning onto his side to face away from Brian,Brian kisses his cheek.

"fine,i'll be back later",Brian said as Freddie had already fallen back to sleep.John had gone to wake up Roger."roggie cuddle bug time to wake up",John said"mm",Roger hums."its time to get up",John said.

"ugh fine",Roger said,Roger,John and Brian get dressed.Freddie by now as up and dressed in a hoodie and jeans with his socks on."want breakfast?",Brian asked,"no,not hungry",Freddie said,"are you sick?",John asked,putting a hand to Freddie's forehead,"normal",John said.

"just not feeling like eating",Freddie said,"alright",Brian said.he made Freddie a chamomile tea."awe thanks",Freddie said being cute.John pinched his cheeks,"John stop it",Freddie said with a small laugh.

John stops and Freddie ran off to the bathroom and locked the door behind him.he forced himself to be sick."come on Freddie",he thought to himself while doing it,he gripped the toilet bowl and held himself up as he was sick."Freddie?you feeling okay?",Roger asked,Roger had Limited and learnt to control his little spaces."y yea i'm fine",Freddie said,he knew all three had a spare key to the bathroom.

Freddie sat back on his knees and wipes his mouth with a tissue then flushed the toilet,just looking at himself in the mirror made him want to lose weight more.he washes his mouth out with water and brushed his teeth,"freddie?!",Brian calls,"coming!",Freddie shouts back,unlocking the bathroom door and going downstairs.

"Freddie whats up,you haven't been eating for a few weeks",Brian asked,"nothing Brimi,i'm fine",Freddie said,he went to the kitchen to find his protein shakes.he found his vanilla one and made it and drank it.he downed it in five seconds.

he washed the glass and drank a glass of water after.Healthy!.

Brian walks to him,Freddie was shaking."Freddie,tell me please!",Brian said,"y you wouldn't understand!",Freddie said,running off to the bathroom again.he locks the door and forced himself to be sick,he was sick a total of four times.

"Freddie!open this door!",Brian said,"fuck off please,i want to be left alone",Freddie said."No!open the door",Brian said.Freddie squeezed his eyes shut,the room began to spin,he passed out on the bathroom floor after flushing the toilet,Brian gets the spare key and unlocks the door.

he picks up Freddie and carried him to the sofa,"ROGER!",Brian shouted."go get a glass of water and toast!",Brian said.Roger does.

Freddie was just waking up,he sat up a little.Brian helped him to drink and eat,"there we go",Brian said,"m sorry Bri",Freddie said,"Freddie",Brian sighed,Freddie curls up."its not your fault"Brian said,"kinda is",Freddie said,yawning.

"go to sleep for a bit",Brian said,"was planning to",Freddie giggled.Brian kisses his cheek with an eye roll and smile.Freddie settled down.

_ That evening _

Freddie made his way to the bathroom,he was shaking due to anxiety,he was scared if the boys found out.he threw up accidentally and flushed the toilet and washed his mouth out."Freddie!",John calls,Freddie couldn't answer instead,he nursed on his paci to calm down.

"Freddie?",John said,"b bathroom",he stutters,John opens the door"Oh baby",John said instantly picking up Freddie and holding him,Freddie puts his head on johns shoulder and wraps his legs around Johns waist as his arms go on his shoulder.John rubs his back.

"you like that?",John asked"mmhmm",Freddie hums."good boy",John cooed,rocking Freddie gently and slowly."Johnny?".,Freddie said,"yes baby",John said"m feel sick",Freddie groaned."I bet you do baby,you've got a low fever",John said softly.

John takes him to their room and sat on the bed with Freddie and sung to him."hush little baby,don't say a word,papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird and if that Mocking bird wont sing,papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring.And if that Diamond ring is brass papa's gonna buy you a looking glass and if that looking glass gets broke,papa's gonna buy you a billy goat.And if that billy goat don't pull,papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull.And if that cart and bull turn over,papa's gonna buy you a dog called Rover.And if that Dog called Rover don't bark.Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart.And if that horse and cart turn around,you'll still be the sweetest little babe in town.Hush little baby don't you cry",John sang.

It lulled Freddie right to sleep,John lays him on the bed with a fluffy blanket and pillow.

"poor thing",John mumbled under his breath.he kisses Freddie's cheek and leaves him to sleep.

Once John was downstairs."Freddie's got a fever",John said,"poor thing",Brian said,"mmhmm,i found him in the bathroom",John said,"but don't worry he's in bed asleep",John said,Freddie shifts in bed.

Freddie didn't want to eat.He woke up after being asleep for a few hours,he puts on a hoodie and sweatpants with fluffy socks.he walked downstairs to the kitchen.Freddie made himself a chamomile and honey tea."hey baby",John said"mmhm",Freddie hummed yawning.

"feeling okay now?",John asked,Freddie nods and drinks his tea.he bit his lip as to not be sick,his body wasn't used to drinking hot drinks.Freddie was sick into the sink.John rubs his back softly as he was sick,"let it all out",John cooed,"let it all out,that's it let it all out",John said softly still rubbing Freddie's back,Freddie shrugs off John to grab something,he grabs a glass and filled it with water,chugging it down.

he took a few deep breaths.

"Freddie,look at me",John said,Freddie does and squeezed his eyes shut to stop the dizziness.John held onto him,Freddie slowly opens his eyes."that's it Freddie",John cooed softly.Freddie of course couldn't tell them yet.He walks off to the garden for a bit.he knew he had to tell them sooner rather than later.

Freddie walks into the living room,tears pooling his chocolate eyes."whats wrong baby",Brian asked as Roger had fallen asleep.."i i have to tell you all something",Freddie said,looking away slightly."no,look at me",Brian said,Freddie burst into tears,Brian took him into his arms"shh babe",Brian cooed.

Brian eventually got Freddie calmed down.

"what is it you wanted to tell us?",Brian asked,keeping Freddie in his arms."i i think i need help",Freddie said,"Freddie",John said softly,Freddie got up and took a breath and said,"I'm Anorexic ALRIGHT!?",Freddie felt the sadness take over again.

"i i'm sorry",Freddie said before running off.He ran to their shared room.he slams the door shut."John you go,i'm gonna be stuck here",Brian said motioning to roger on his side,"of course",John said,kissing the two.

"Freddie?babe open the door",John said"l leave me alone John",Freddie said,"please?",John said,"leave me alone",Freddie said.Freddie was crying."open the door baby,none of us are pissed off or upset with you",John said softly,the door opens as Freddie mushed his face into the pillow,tears streamed down his face."oh lovey,come here,you need a nice long cuddle",John said,Freddie nods.John sat with him and rubs his back softly,the other two come into the room.

"oh dear",Roger cooed.Freddie whimpers softly.Roger and Brian walk to them,Freddie had calmed down and wiped his tears.John kept rubbing his back soothingly soon he felt two more pairs of hands join.Freddie looked to Brian.Brian kisses him.

"he needs a nice long cuddle",John said,"mmhmm",Freddie hums.they lay Freddie in the middle of them and they all cuddle him,he felt two pairs of hands on his sides tickling him,Freddie giggles and squirms."h hey!",he squealed."well then you're giggling",John teased. 

John and Brian continue to tickle his sides and tased them with their fingers.Roger soon pounced onto Freddie to stop him from squirming away from them.Roger places his hands on Freddie's underarms and began to tickle him fast.Freddie squeals and squirms.Brian held Freddie's arms down as they continue tickling him."Please!S stop,i i'm ticklish!",Freddie shrilled.

They stop for a brief moment. 

Freddie was panting for breaths."f fuck you all",Freddie said between breaths."you needed it",John teases,tickling Freddie again,Freddie squeaks at the touch.Brian and roger pin him into the bed as John tickles him,"this is only a little punishment for you as you were in a huff!",John teases playfully.

Freddie rolled his eyes."i saw that",John teased."yea i know",Freddie said,grinning.John starts tickling Freddie once again,Freddie squealed in shock as the other two kept him held down.

"well then,you've been a naughty boy",Brian said,"have i now?",Freddie cheekily asked."yes you have",Roger piped up.John tilts Freddie's chin and presses a kiss to his forehead.they let him sit up.the other three sat in front of him."we think you deserve a slight better punishment,its not harsh we wont spank you unless you ask for it",Brian said,kissing him after.

"now you know how ticklish i am",Freddie mumbles."yes we do",Roger said,pinching Freddie's side ticklishly,Freddie let out a squeal and a giggle.

Freddie goes off to the bathroom to brush his teeth.once he does,he locks the door and takes a shower with his favourite scented shampoo.once he was done with his shower,he puts on his hoodie and a pair of boxers then his comfy and warm sweatpants with his fluffy socks once he had dried himself and his hair brushing through it.

he walks back to the bedroom as Roger and John tackled him to the bed and peppered his face in kisses."S stop it!",Freddie giggles as Brian stood and shook his head playfully,pulling John and roger off him.Brian pinned roger and john to the bed and began tickling them."B Brian!",Roger squealed as his tummy was tickled with a feather same with Johns,Freddie held them down.

"awe",Brian teased," Brian!please! i'm ticklish!",Roger giggles through his laughing well hysteric laughing."awe that's good",Brian and Freddie teased as Brian took to tickling them on the ribs and sides.Brian soon gave in and stopped,Freddie walked downstairs,he still hadn't eaten yet.

"oh Freddie",he heard Brian say before he had a pair of arms around his waist."get off Bri",Freddie giggles,"nah,you're gonna eat",Brian said,Freddie yawns and puts his head on Brian's shoulder."m sleepy bri",Freddie mumbles getting more and more tired.

for Freddie.Roger,john and Brian are his daddies.

John is daddy

Roger is Dada

Brian is papa/papi

"i know you are baby boy",Brian said softly"at least something small to eat",Brian said,Freddie shook his head and yawns again."alright then",Brian said,picking him up and putting the blanket around Freddie and carrying him to the crib.Brian changes Freddie into pajamas with little cute boots for his feet.

"oh?do you want a bottle and your paci?",Brian asked,Freddie nods and cuddled into his blanket in his cute crib."awe okay",Brian said,kissing his cheek.Freddie cuddled his teddy bear.Brian heats up a bottle for Freddie and tests it on his wrists.he goes to Freddie and gives it to him,"awe",Brian cooed once again,stroking Freddie's hair back softly.

Freddie finishes his bottle," 'aci!",Freddie said,"you want your paci?",Freddie nods and Brian gives it to him and kisses his cheek.he puts up the crib railing and turns on the nightlight.It has stars on it.

"night baby",Brian said softly,Freddie fell asleep and Brian shuts the door quietly,"alright,he's asleep",Brian says."we better head to bed before roger falls asleep again",John said,"mhmm",Brian hummed tiredly.

the three go to their shared room.John being the youngest sleeps in the middle of Roger and Brian.Brian pulls the duvet over them.

_ 1:00AM _

Freddie woke up and starts crying from the shock.Roger is already up.

he goes to Freddie's room,"oh baby boy",Roger said,picking up Freddie from the crib and rocking him,Roger sits in the rocking chair.Freddie curled up on rogers lap,nursing on his paci with his blanket on him."awe,go to sleep baby boy,i'm still here.I wont leave",Roger said,sitting Freddie on his lap,Freddie's arms rested on Rogers chest so did Freddie's head,Freddie's legs wrapped around his waist,Roger moves the blanket so it was on Freddie,"do you want a bottle?",Roger asked." 'ada!",Freddie squeaks,"I'm right here baby",Roger cooed,picking up a pre~heated bottle and tested it on his wrist then gave it to Freddie,Freddie drinks it slowly as told to.

Freddie's age can go from 2 year old to 4 year old.

_ 10:00AM _

Roger and Freddie were asleep in the rocking chair in Freddie's room,"John",Brian said,"look at that",Brian said keeping his voice down,"Awe",John said,"i know",Brian said,Brian puts the blanket on them both with a fluffy one on Freddie.

"we'll leave them to sleep,Roger was up all night",Brian said,Brian shuts the door and turned off the nightlight but kept the curtains closed."they are cute together",Brian said,"yea,they are",John agrees.

Roger was just waking up.he yawns."good morning baby boy",Roger cooed to Freddie,"Freddie baby time to wake up",Roger said as Freddie yawns."good morning",Roger said," 'ada!",Freddie squeals and babbled."do you want your paci and a bottle?",Roger asks," 'es 'ada!",Freddie said."okay then",Roger said,kissing his cheek.

Roger prepares a bottle for Freddie while putting a little on his wrist,Roger took Freddie's paci and gave him the bottle,you can see Freddie was slowly putting weight on.

Roger carries him downstairs,"morning you two",Roger said,putting Freddie in his play pen.Freddie drank from his bottle laying on his tummy."good morning pet",Brian said to Freddie,kissing his forehead,"morning poppet",John said.

" 'addy!",Freddie squealed."yes poppet",John said to the giggling Freddie.John kisses his cheek." 'uddles",Freddie says."awe okay",John lifting Freddie by his armpits and picking him up."I'll gladly give you cuddles",John said,peppering Freddie's face in kisses,Freddie could be childish when he wanted to like now.

he just wanted cuddles and attention,he still wont eat.

he curls up on Johns lap.John keeps an arm around him.

_ Later that day _

Freddie found himself in bed not the crib,he puts on sweatpants and a hoodie."well then baby boy",roger teased,"shut up",Freddie growled slightly"well then whats bothering you Farrokh",Roger said,"I said shut up",Freddie said,"you know what?just get out",Freddie said.Freddie was underweight and Anorexic,he wanted to tell them,he really needed help.

Freddie was in a bad mood.he was still overwhelmed from his mothers passing,he had his father coming by.

he had a chamomile tea."well then hey beautiful",Brian said,kissing his cheek.Freddie kisses him as he felt a pair of hands on his sides."John get off!",Freddie squealed.

"you're gonna eat today mister",Brian playfully scolds,"do i have to?i have a lot to deal with today",Freddie groaned ."yes you do at least a slice of toast will do",John said,"ugh fine",Freddie said going off to his room to put on his warm hoodie and comfy sweatpants.

he walks back to the kitchen after brushing his teeth,he eats the toast five minutes after.

Then his dad knocks at the door,"father",Freddie said,"son",his dad said,he lets his dad in.Freddie grabbed his bear the one that his mother had given him when he was five.he's thirty six now.So 21 years ago it was given to him.

"so then still a gay?",his dad asked,"shut it dad",Freddie said,he felt as if he was gonna be sick,"give me a few",Freddie said rushing off to the bathroom.Brian and John happened to walk in,"you again",Brian and John said with pure disgust "ah yes",Freddie's father said.

Freddie flushed the toilet and washed out his mouth then brushed his teeth.

He goes back to the living room and Brian wraps his arms around Freddie's waist."so what do you want father?",Freddie asked.

"Farrokh",his dad warns,"Dad,i'm thirty six",Freddie said."just so you know,your mother died because of you!",his dad said,"no she didn't its because of cancer,me and Kash loved her as for you,not so much.You weren't there for me and Kash,mum was i helped mum with everything in the house,me and Kash used to rush home from school to help"Freddie hissed.

"you used to get drunk.By the time i was college,Mum loved me and Kash,you of course didn't,you hated us,yelled at us for the littlest things",Freddie said,Freddie got up and walked to the kitchen,"GET OUT DAD,i don't ever want to see you again!",Freddie yells.

Freddie made his three lovers a romantic lunch.he waits for them to walk into the kitchen,Freddie didn't feel like eating."oh boys!lunch is served!",Freddie called,they walk into the dining room.

"you romantic",Brian said,kissing Freddie,John also kissed Freddie as did Roger."We all love you,you're so romantic",Roger says."thanks",Freddie said blushing.

Brian gives Freddie a big kiss on his cheeks and lips.Freddie giggles."so then you going to eat?",Brian asked,"can't,don't think i'd be able to keep it down",freddie said."awe okay,tell one of us if you want anything",Roger said.Freddie nods.Roger hugs him,"eat up my loves",Freddie said with a slight cheeky tone.

Freddie went over to the bedroom and took off his top,he hates the way he looks,"I'm still fat",Freddie thought to himself."they wont love me,they're just saying it",Freddie again thought as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs,he puts on his hoodie,"Freeze!",Roger said,Freddie finishes putting on his hoodie and let out a sneeze."umm?bless you",Roger said.

Freddie nods,"i caught you,hoodie off",Roger said,"NO!",Freddie said backing away."Freddie",Roger said,"n no",Freddie said,he was cornered"D don't rog",Freddie said.

"Brian!",Roger called as Freddie managed to run off to the bathroom and locked the door behind him,Freddie sat against the wall.Freddie felt the room spin once again,he unlocked the door and drank,he needed to eat so he did.

he wont eat much,"Bri,Rog,john",Freddie said,"mm yes",Roger said,"please all of you sit down,i need to talk",Freddie said,they do,"i i i i think i need help"Freddie said,teary eyed,"It its getting to much,i'm sorry i'm not perfect",Freddie said,"Freddie,no one's perfect",Roger said."i think i need help,i'm sorry for not saying it sooner",Freddie said,"come here",Brian said.

"We'll get the help Freddie i promise even if it means having to be in hospital for a few months or be on a feeding tube or a facility,i'll stay no matter what,we all love you Freddie,we'll always love you",Brian said,"s stop it",Freddie said "you're making me tear up",Freddie said.

"come on",Brian said,picking up Freddie,Freddie squealed.Brian takes him to the bedroom,"ge your hoodie off mister,i'd like to do a tummy inspection",Brian playfully says,Freddie knew it was playful and went along with it."yes sir",Freddie giggles.Freddie does and stood in front of the mirror,"look at that,this tummy is cute and ticklish",Brian said tickling Freddie's tummy.

Freddie giggles and squirms,"these ribs are cute",Brian said,poking them one by one.Freddie squirms in Brian's hold."See? Freddie you're perfect every way,we love you for you,you didn't have to starve,hmm?you're body is perfect for us all,we love you the way you are,if we didn't ,we wouldn't be here",Brian said softly,rubbing Freddie's tummy,Freddie relaxed and put his head on Brian's shoulder.

"mm does that feel good?",Brian asked," a lot",Freddie said,"it should since we know you've been sick so many times,it'll sooth that aching tummy of yours",Brian said,"go lay on the bed",Brian tells him,Freddie takes off his sweatpants as well leaving him in his boxers. Brian lays a soft blanket over Freddie's legs and rubs the lotion onto Freddie's tummy."It tickles!",Freddie giggles."so it should",Brian said.

Brian works the lotion into Freddie's tummy going up and down softly,Freddie props himself up on his elbows."mm feels so good Brimi",Freddie said."it should you little troublemaker",Brian said with a small smile.

Freddie relaxes and lays on his tummy,Brian massages his shoulder blades going down his back softly with firm pushes."Oh yes,fucking hell Bri",Freddie said."does that feel good,hmm?",Brian asked," a fucking lot",Freddie sighs.

Brian softly rubs the small of Freddie's back.Freddie relaxed at the touch of Brian's hands.

"that's it baby",Brian cooed.Brian soon stopped and kisses Freddie's cheek,"babe,,you know we'll fine the help you need,we'll even get a psychiatrist,dietician,therapist",Brian said,"I know Bri"Freddie sighs.Brian rubs his back with one hand lovingly.

"i know you couldn't help it",Brian said,"i i i its just everything that's happened,my mothers death then my dad being and arsehole,i just never felt good about myself",Freddie said.

"babe",Brian said,"don't",Freddie said.Freddie puts on his hoodie and sweatpants."come here love",Brian said,Freddie puts his head on Brian's chest and let the tears fall."let it all out baby",Brian cooed,"go on let it all out,i'm right here",Brian said,Freddie cried into Brian's shoulder.

"shh babe its alright",Brian said,"its not!",Freddie said"i'm already dying from how much i weight i lost",Freddie said,"Freddie",Brian said,Brian places Freddie on the scales,"Its not that much",Brian said,"it is",Freddie said"no its not four pounds maybe ten",Brian said,"Bri,i've lost over half a Kilo in two weeks",Freddie said."why do you think i wont eat whatsoever and have been in the bathroom being sick?i force myself to do it,i don't think i'm worth much",Freddie said."you're worth everything to us,j just start eating please!",Brian said"fuck i'll try",Freddie said,"alright please do it for us",Brian said,"Bri,i'll try",Freddie sniffles.

Brian carries him downstairs."oh babe",John and Roger said,"he's just had a little episode of crying",Brian said."shut up",Freddie hissed quietly.


	4. part 4

Warnings:Hospital mentioned/Brian,John and Roger being good boyfriends

_ Two months later _

Freddie had just not eaten.he couldn't bring himself to do it,he cries every night.

"babe?",Brian said,"bathroom",Freddie choked out,he sat against the wall,knees to his chest,himself crying.Brian opens the door and knelt in front of Freddie."babe? look at me",Brian said,"can't,m dizzy",Freddie said,Brian slowly tits Freddie's chin to meet his eyes. "drink",Brian said,Freddie does and the dizziness goes.Freddie weight 172 pounds before he lost a lot of it.

his weight went down to 120 pounds.Freddie's lost 92 pounds.

Brian pulls him into a loving hug and cuddle."come on,we'll cuddle on the sofa",Brian said,"mmhmm please",Freddie said.Brian carries him downstairs and places him between John and himself.

John and Brian wrap an arm around Freddie as Roger joins the cuddle."awe whats got out little one in a state?",Roger asked,"he's been crying again and lost more weight,he was at 172,he's at 120 so 92 pounds less",Brian said.Freddie bit at Brian's neck harshly receiving a slap to the arse."you don't bite",Brian warned,"sorry",Freddie said."Its okay just don't do it or you'll get tickled again",Brian said,"ah No!",Freddie squeals when roger starts tickling him.

Roger stops and kisses Freddie's forehead,"Freddie,you''e got to start eating",Brian said,"i just can't,i can't keep food down",Freddie said,"we'll help",Brian said,"wouldn't matter anyway,i feel like death,i rather be dead!",Freddie said,"don't say that",John said"its true!i rather be dead",Freddie said,"no you don't,you have us with you all the way,we love you,we care about you,we really love you so much Freddie.you care for us as well,the romantic lunches and breakfasts hmm",Brian said,"alright fine",Freddie said.

"don't want to eat tonight,feel to sick",Freddie said."have a slice of toast,get something into you",Roger said,"i'll try",Freddie said,"there we go",Roger said,handing it to Freddie,Brian rubs his back as he eats"gonna be sick",Freddie said,he ran to the kitchen sink and puked up toast.

Roger rubs his back softly.Freddie drinks glass of water that comes back up."forfucks sake",Freddie said."it'll be okay Freddie",roger said,"not if i keep puking up",Freddie said.

"come on,go to bed that should help a little",Roger said."alright",Freddie said.

_ the next day 10:00AM _

"Freddie,time to wake up",John said,Freddie was a heavy sleeper,he groaned in his sleep and put the pillow over his head covering his ears."No,get up",John said,"don't want to",Freddie said,"its Saturday John",Freddie whines,"its Monday",John said,"Fuck!",Freddie said,he got dressed into his uniform."you're not going to work today,not while you're like this",John said,"i have to or i'm fired!i'm not risking losing my job,i'll be fine",Freddie said"alright give one of us a call if you need anything hell we'll come to you",John said.

Freddie snorts.

Once he gets to work,he gets glares by everyone and sank into his office and shut the door locking it.he had no patients,he had to catch up on other work,he had food in his office and ate the apple.

his phone rang.

~~~~

{Freddie:Mr Mercury speaking?}

{Roger:hello}

{Freddie:fucking hell rog!}

{Roger:what?}

{Freddie:i'm at work Roger}

~~~~~~~

With that Freddie hung up.he couldn't bring himself to eat,he called up to Brian.Brian answered the phone.Freddie told him.

Brian ran to the clinic.Freddie already had unlocked the door and had his head in his hands,"babe",Brian said,"Bri",Freddie said,jumping into his arms."hey,hey",Brian said softly."i can't do this anymore,i'm going insane",Freddie said,"calm down first of all",Brian said.

"that's it easy,deep breaths",Brian cooed.

Freddie calmed down,Brian sat him down on the floor.

"look at me,its alright its gonna be okay",Brian said,"doesn't feel like it",Freddie said."i can get you a therapist to talk to",Brian said,"not yet",Freddie said."we wont",Brian said."i want you to start eating",Brian said,"i'll try,don't know if it'll stay down",Freddie said.

"we can build that,build up strength ",Brian said."i don't know what to do anymore,i'm dying",Freddie said,"you're 120 pounds",Brian says softly."So?92 pound loss",Freddie said.

"Freddie,don't let it get to you,please eat for us",Brian said,"fucking hell",Freddie said,he stood up and walked out,he had a hoodie and sweatpants to change into he did and walked out the clinic to stand outside."in the car",Brian said,"No,i'm walking",Freddie said,"i need to anyway",Freddie said."this is getting to your mind!",Brian said."good!",Freddie said,Brian cups Freddie's cheek,"don't fucking touch me",Freddie said,shoving Brian away from him and walking off of course Brian followed him with the car.Freddie walked into the cafe that one of his other 'brothers' worked at.Ben.Ben is like a brother to Freddie in a way.Ben walks to him,"hey little youngin ",Ben said,"hi Benny",Freddie said,hugging him.

"how are you?",Ben asked,"not good,i'm anorexic,i don't know what to do anymore,i've lost 92 pounds",Freddie said."Freddie,i can help you,i'll do whatever i can to help",Ben said."oh hush,you're gonna make me cry",Freddie said.Ben puts his hand in Freddie's stroking Freddie's knuckles.

Brian watched."we all know Brian is here watching",Freddie said,looking to Brian.Brian looked away and drove further.

"Freddie again,i'll help you ",Ben said."thanks Ben",Freddie said,"its fine Freddie,you're basically my brother",Ben said,"same here",Freddie said,hugging him,Ben kisses his cheek."be safe mister.",Ben said playfully,"yes _dad_ ",Freddie playfully said with a cheeky tone.the two hug again.

"i'll see you tomorrow",Ben said,"Defiantly",Freddie said,with that Freddie walks out the cafe.Brian walks up to him scaring the shit out of him."brian! don't do that!",Freddie said,"Sorry",Brian said,kissing him,"I thought i told you not to touch me",Freddie said.

"Freddie",Brian said,"no Brian,i saw you watching me and Ben,Ben is like a brother to me!",Freddie said."just stay out of it",Freddie said,"i might as well be dead",Freddie muttered."don't say that",Brian said,"oh now you care",Freddie scoffs"i always cared",Brian said,"yea whatever",Freddie said,going back into the cafe pretty much heartbroken.

he sat there drinking a hot chocolate.

Brian stood outside.he walked in,"Get out Brian",Freddie hisses."i can deal with this alone now,i'd rather be dead if you will",Freddie said,"Don't say that Freddie,you don't mean it",Brian said,"what if i do?my life has been turned upside down",Freddie said.

"Freddie,you have me,Roger,John even Ben",Brian says."Roger and John gave up,they don't care anymore",Freddie said,"they do",Brian said."they don't!",Freddie said.Freddie needed Ben.Freddie walks out the cafe and home.

he slams the door shut making a point he was home."hey",John said,"just shut up",Freddie said.Freddie walks off to his own room and slammed that door shut too.he puts on a blue hoodie and black sweatpants to sleep in.

he lays on his bed in tears,"bear?",Roger said,"go away roger,go bother Brian or John",Freddie said,Roger unlocks the door with the key.Freddie wipes off his tears and pulled the blanket over his head."Freddie?",Roger said,"Fuck off Taylor",Freddie hissed."look at me babe",Roger said,"No,leave me alone!",Freddie said,Roger pulls the blanket back a bit,"oh lovey",Roger said,"leave me alone roger,i'm fine",Freddie said,"no,you're not lovey,look at me,i know you've been crying,we all heard",Roger said,"ugh fine",Freddie said,sitting up and wiping his tears.

Roger hugs him and kisses his cheek."whats wrong?",Roger asked,"Brian,he was staring at me and Ben,he thought i was cheating.You know Ben's a brother to me",Freddie sighs,"I know bear,Brian is just worried for you",Roger said,"yea right",Freddie scoffed earning him a smack to the back of the head.

"Freddie,Brian's worried about you",Roger said.Brian walks in.

"get out",Freddie hissed,"Freddie listen please",Brian said,"why should i?you fucking watched me and Ben,he's a brother to me",Freddie said,pushing past Brian to the bathroom.Freddie shuts the door and locked it behind him,Freddie sits against the wall,he drank a glass of water.he wants to overdose."i i can't eat,i knew i shouldn't of told them!",Freddie said to himself.

"Freddie?!open this door!",John said,"fuck off!",Freddie said,"Open the door",John says,"f fine",Freddie choked out.he unlocks it.John opens it,"hey",he said softly to Freddie.John takes Freddie's hands in his,"Freddie,breath for me",John said,Freddie calms himself down.

"Freddie,you need to eat",John said,"wont stay down",Freddie said."if you wont eat,i'll fucking get you admitted into the hospital",John warns,"No,not eating,it wont stay down",Freddie said."you realise Brian's crying cause of you!",John said,"So?!he broke my heart,he thought i was cheating!",Freddie said,"Freddie,calm down",John said,Freddie struggled in Johns arm,John held him more."Freddie",John said,"Calm down baby bear",John said softly,kissing Freddie's cheeks and forehead.

"i i i'm sorry John",Freddie pouts."its alright",John said,rubbing Freddie's tummy.

Freddie relaxed."feel good?",John asked,"mm",Freddie hummed,"go apologise to Brian,he loves you,i do,roger loves you as well",John said."fine",Freddie said,getting up.John helped him.

"Bri?",Freddie said,"yes",Brian says,"i'm sorry",Freddie said,"come here",Brian said.Freddie ran to him.Brian hugs him."will you eat?",Brian asked,"hmm?no",Freddie said with a mischievous smile.Brian pressed him into the mattress and began tickling him all over his body.

"p please!Brian!s stop it.I i'm ticklish!",Freddie squeals." _neh neh neh_ ",Brian imitates him while tickling him."B Brian please!",Freddie begs,squirming." _Neh neh_ ",Brian continues imitating.Freddie keeps squirming underneath Brian as Brian had been tickling his sides fast and blowing raspberries on his tummy.

Brian stops.Freddie sat up and playfully smacks Brian's arm,the two kiss,"Freddie,you have to eat",Brian said,"No",Freddie says.

"fine,hospital it is then",John and Roger said at the same time,Freddie and Brian snort in laughter."what?",John said,"nothing",Freddie said,Freddie puts on a hoodie and jeans with trainers."come on",Brian said,"we're just gonna go get you weighed at the doctors to determine whether you'll have to be admitted into hospital or not",Brian said

"d d d do i have to?",Freddie asks stuttering."Yes you do",John said. "don't want to!",Freddie said,"you have to",Brian said,"you're not making me do it",Freddie huffs,crossing his arms which showed his sides.Roger took to tickling Freddie's sides until he gave in,"i i'm not going!",Freddie giggles.

"yes you are",Roger said,stopping the tickle attack.

"ugh~fine",Freddie sighed.Brian picked him up,causing Freddie to squeal.

"awe",Roger and John tease.

_ At the doctors office _

"Freddie Mercury?",Dr Johnson called.Brian and Freddie walked in.Freddie was then weighed,he was nervous,Brian kisses his cheek."its alright Freddie",Brian said softly.Freddie took a deep breath and stood onto the scales."110 pounds",Dr Johnson said.

"i'm sorry but you'll have to be admitted into hospital with this weight",Dr Johnson,"n no",Freddie stutters,he puts on his hoodie again and ran out.

Brian ran after him.

Freddie ran home,he slams the front door,he's in tears with anger.Freddie ran to his room and slammed the door shut behind him,he smashes a picture of him and Brian.Freddie fell to his knees in tears.Brian opens the door.

"baby",Freddie heard Brian say softly,"go away!",Freddie said,"come here",Brian said sternly "NO Fuck Off Brian,i don't need your help!",Freddie shouts."calm down Freddie,you're working yourself up",Brian said,"good i want to!",Freddie sobs.

"come here",Brian said,"no",Freddie said,Brian picked him up,rocked him."get off me!",Freddie lashes,"Calm down Freddie,i know you're upset",Brian said,"why me?!",Freddie sobs,"shh shh baby,deep breaths for me alright?",Brian asked,"hey now,that's it baby,that's it nice deep breaths",Brian said softly,"better?",he asked,Freddie nods.

"i'm sorry Brian",Freddie said"Freddie that's normal to react like that,i know i would if i were you",Brian said,"Bri,i i i can't go,i don't want to be in a hospital,it'll kill roger completely,you know how he reacted the first time",Freddie said,"Freddie,Roger loves you,i do,John does,Roger will understand ",Brian said,"no he wont",Freddie huffed.

Brian kisses him."i love you too",Brian said."come on,we have to tell them",Brian said,"NO",Freddie refuses."we have to",Brian said"fine",Freddie sighs.They go to John and Roger,"go on",Brian said,"No",Freddie said walking off."whats up?",John asked,"Freddie's being admitted,he's dropped 10 more pounds,he's 110 pounds",Brian said,Roger's face changed.

Roger ran after Freddie and clung to him.Freddie had been crying,"Freddie",Roger said"mmhm",Freddie hummed."look at me",Roger said,"no",Freddie said."whats happened?",Roger asked,"fuck,i'm being admitted into hospital,i don't want to ,i'm fucking scared",Freddie said,Roger hugs him while crying.

Roger had started crying.Freddie had stopped the tears,"roggie,cuddle bug",Freddie said."Roggie,look at me,i'm scared too,",Freddie said,"i don't want you to go",Roger said,"neither do i",,Freddie says softly.Freddie's hands drift to rogers newly cut hair to shoulder length.Freddie keeps combing his fingers through rogers hair softly and calmly.

Roger calmed down to mini sob hiccups."shh its alright",Freddie said."I'm scared",Roger said,"I know cuddle bug so am i,i'm not going till next week,you'll have me all this week",Freddie said,kissing rogers cheek and forehead. 

"we'll have a cuddle in bed",Freddie said softly"mmhmm",Roger hummed.Freddie carries roger to their room and lays him down,Roger is in a hoodie and sweatpants,so is Freddie.Freddie lays next to Roger and pulls him to his chest."shh baby,its okay Roggie,i'm still here",Freddie cooed,kissing his forehead.

Freddie pulls the duvet over them both.

_ The next week _

"Roggie,cuddle bug time to wake up",Freddie said,Freddie's in comfortable clothes,he has to be in the hospital today until he gets better."come on,you've got to get up",Freddie said,Roger wouldn't,Freddie sighed and left the room."ready?",Brian asked Freddie,"yea,i'm scared though",Freddie said,"i know you are",Brian said,Freddie grabbed the bag he had packed for the hospital,his duffle bag.

Brian and Freddie go to leave ,Roger was awake but refused to get out of bed,he must've heard the front door open.Because the minute it did,roger rushed down in his pajama bottoms with no top,his abs showing."don't go!",Roger cried out."Roggie,i have to",Freddie said,"No,i wont let you!",Roger said,"alright if you want to play that game",Freddie said,putting his hands on Rogers bare sides and tickling him till tears.

Roger was begging for mercy."alright alright",Freddie said,kissing him."i have to go roggie",Freddie said,"NO,don't Freddie please don't!",Roger begs,"i have to baby",Freddie coos.

"i don't want you to go!",Roger said.John came in and held roger back.

Freddie and Brian walk out the house,"F fuck",Freddie said,voice breaking"hey,hey now,it'll be okay",Brian said,"No,it wont,i'm not allowed visitors,i'm being put on bed rest",Freddie sighs."it'll be okay in the end",Brian said,"i guess",Freddie said,getting a loving kiss and hug from Brian."dry those tears my love,its okay,i'm allowed to be with you for the week until you're all settled",Brian said,"R really?",Freddie asked."of course",Brian tells him.

Once they arrive at the hospital,Freddie is checked in and given a hospital identity bracelet.Brian keeps an arm around Freddie."i'm scared Bri",Freddie whimpers,"I know babe",Brian said,they get to freddie's room.Freddie is nervous and doesn't want to talk.

His doctor understands and gives him a soft smile.Freddie's doctor leaves him to settle.Brian shuts the door,Freddie sat down on the bed in fear."babe,its alright,i'm here",Brian cooed,"I'm scared Bri,really scared,i don't want to be alone,i'm scared to be alone",Freddie said,"I know Freddie baby",Brian cooed.

"here's your teddy bear",Brian said,"thanks",Freddie said,kissing Brian,"go change into something more comfy",Brian said,he sat and waits.Freddie walks back into the room in his hoodie and sweatpants.Brian takes him into his arms."hey",Brian said,kissing the back of Freddie's neck making him let a small quiet squeal.

Brian laughs at him and hugs him."i'm scared",Freddie quietly says,"i know babe,you have me here all week",Brian tells him in a soft tone.Freddie lays on the bed with his fluffy blanket from home and his teddy bear."I'm still staying",Brian said,Brian kisses him and hugs him,laying with him.

Brian brought Freddie into his arms.Freddie fell asleep in Brian's arms.

That same evening,Freddie had woken up from fear and hunger."Brian",Freddie said,"Bri"Freddie said,"wake up!",Freddie said,shaking Brian."yes",Brian said,"cuddles",Freddie said,"please",Freddie begs."alright",Brian said,taking Freddie into his arms.

_ The next day _

"good morning",Brian said."morning Brimi",Freddie yawns,he stays in his sweatpants and hoodie.Freddie's doctor walked in just as Freddie had gone to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Freddie goes back and sat on the bed yawning a little"good morning",his doctor(Dr Richards)said."morning",Freddie said.


End file.
